When peccancy processing is performed on an illegally parked vehicle, the existing industry standard “GA-T832 evidence image obtaining technical specification for behaviors violating the road transportation safety” 6.2.8 explicitly states that evidence images, which show that a motor vehicle is illegally parked, temporarily parked against rules, and that the driver is absent or the driver is on the spot but refuses to drive away immediately impeding other vehicles and pedestrians passing through, include information such as the marked line indicator clearly identifying “NO PARKING”, cab features, panoramic features of the head and rear of a vehicle, a license plate number and the like. However, current techniques for obtaining evidences for illegal parking can only obtain information such as panoramic features of the head or rear of a target vehicle, a license plate number etc. Therefore, there are emergency needs for a monitoring technique of obtaining all of the required evidences for illegal parking simultaneously.